Forever His
by ElleXcullenXlove
Summary: Bella cant wait to marry Edward. Then out of the blue a unexpected event occurs putting Bella into danger. Will it ever end? My Ver. of Breaking Dawn .
1. The Day I Will Die For

I sat there...just sat their, in thought. My bugs bunny clock said 7:00. My hands where clammy and my breath short._ Was It really true? Was I going to marry Edward? _I had been fine in till today, kind of like when I was little and didn't freak out about a shot in till the needle was right next to my skin.

All of a sudden I started to smell something burning, Charlie I sighed. As I got up I tripped on my slippers I know slippers right? Charlie had not been the same sense I had told him about the marriage but every day I see a little bit more of him appear again. I jogged down the stairs making sure to not trip again.

"Bells? He said Charlie was not a man of many words.

"hey dad, what's that?" I said indicating to what looks like burnt pancakes.

"just a little something I felt like I had to make" he replied.

"Why?" I questioned

"Because you aren't my little girl any more, your going to get married" he said with a hint of sadness. It hurt me to see that Charlie was in pain but I truly loved Edward and time would heal his wound. I sat down at the table and began to eat my half burnt pancake…no I couldn't even call it a pancake. We didn't speak through breakfast only sat and ate. My ring tone Heroine Hero's by Boys like girls came on.

I could tell it had to be Alice. I sighed then picked up the phone

"hello" I said my mouth full with the nasty pancakes.

"Hello that's all I get? You should have been up at 4:30!" she screamed in her high pitch tone pixie voice.

"Alice I'm not like you I need sleep, remember human?" I Moaned.

" whatever its your wedding day, Plan on me picking you up in 30 minutes ok?"

"sounds like a deal" I chuckled

I got up and put my plate into the dishwasher, kissed Charlie and went up stairs. I put on a pair sweats and a tank. Alice would be helping me with my makeup and hair at the Cullen's house so I just put my messy hair into a bun and washed my face I didn't want Alice having to complain about my oily pores. Soon everything was going to change and I would have a different more interesting life all though I love my family Edward was more then love he was my everything.

I heard the beep of a Alice's new car's I quickly ran down the stairs and got my coat shutting the front door. It was droopy and icky out today I could hear Alice's radio blasting out Listen to your heart by D.H.T. I got into the car and before I could say a word she was at it .Her mouth running Like a motor. It was going to be a very long day though I had know second thoughts about anything .As I listened to the old song some of the verses I could connect with.

_Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart…_

Edwards gorgeous face popped into mind. I have missed him he has been hunting for 4 days always extra careful about keeping me safe. I could not wait to see his crooked smile. Just thinking of him made me grin.

"Bella? Ugh stop daydreaming about Edward he is not that interesting" she shrieked

"Alice thanks a lot for making me lose my train of thought" groaned

"who cares about what you where thinking... I was talking about how we can make **you** look pretty for Eddie" she smirked.

" if that was not already much of a insult your voice reminds me of the mosquito ring tone, annoying!" I yelled

"Fine you won go back to daydreaming about my brother half naked" she replied

" But I was not!" I said trying to hide my blush from Alice.

"ha you do it all the time sometimes I see drool dangle from your lip" She said then we started to crack up. I could see the Cullen's drive way my, there my freedom would be taken away from Alice while being forced to wear makeup and tons hairspray. I would like to call this my own personal hell. Welcome.

**What did you think? I'm updating it tonight so please review :).**


	2. Late as it is

As I stepped into the Cullen's house I immediately was taken up stairs by Alice.Her Room was purple and white with shoes everywere and shopping bags by covering her bed.She went over to her closet and took out the wedding dress.

"ok now lets get on that amazing dress". She had designed it herself and was excited to see me in it. I went into the bathroom and i change into the wedding dress, the fabric felt like silk.I walked back to Alice's room and showed her it, giving the side veiw and everything.

"You look great" She said pride,her face beaming.

" thanks Alice" I mumbled as I walked to the mirror and she was right the dress was long and fitted me perfectly there was even little beads on the cut of my dress and it was a cream colored white.

"wow" i gasped not ready to get over the image Alice had created.

"yep I know I did great" she said strutting around the room, Sometimes Alice can have a bit of a ego.

Alice worked on my makeup and hair for about an hour, she redid my hair several times intill she sighed with a smile,when she was finally done she gave me a mirror.

"here look at yourself!" she said with glee.My hair was in a bun with some hair let loose on the side my face. I had white eyeshadow making me look graceful and gentle.

" I look, wow" I stuttered trying to find the right words.

"your going to be getting a lot form Eddie tonight" she chuckled.

"stop it" I said before turn a deep red, the thought of what Alice could know made me blush even more.

"oh come on Bella we all know what you have been begging him to do" she said still laughing.

"oh Alice please don't tell me you know what's going to happen tonight!" I shrieked she can be such a busy body, snooping around, getting everyones stuff.

"Um kind of"she whispered with a oops i really screwed up face.

"NO!"

"Bella I wont spoil it for you" she whispered trying to calm my outrage.

"no its just… never mind" i said not wantng to upset Alice or me on this big day.

"oh your embarrassed I'm sorry " she said then with a big hug everything was back to normal.

After Finishing my hair Alice and I went down stairs, we where going to be picked up by Rosalie, she was 15 minutes late already.

"this is great, she wont even pick up her phone" Alice squealed and if she could show color in her face it would be bright red from rage.

"maybe she forgot" I suggested trying to calm her.

"um I don't think so" Alice Said indicating that Rosalie didn't care about the wedding what so ever.

Finally we heard her car pulling up into the drive way, Alice literally dragged me again into the car full vampire speed. _You would think its her wedding _I thought to my self.

"Rosalie why where you freaking late? Bella is the bride and the bride cant be late! Its just wrong!" Alice babbled on.

"I had some places to be" Rosalie said simply. That hurt me a lot knowing that Rosalie thought going shopping or something is more important then her brothers wedding.

"Oh excuses, excuses" Alice hissed.

"whatever" Rosalie retorted, that was it she had crossed the line ,for once I stood up for myself.

"Rosalie it does not always have to be about your pretty ass, now step on the wheel before I have a hay day!" I screamed with all my might.

"wow Rosalie she just told you off" Alice chuckled .

"whatever" Rosalie said as she backed the car up out of the drive way.

15 minutes later we entered the church parking lot their was a reserved parking spot just for _I'm special _I thought to my self. As we stepped out I saw the back door where I would stay in till the ceremony . We entered it and went into the room where the bridesmaids where. Right away Alice got out a clipboard and started checking people off "Angela? Ok Rosalie? My self ha-ha just kidding" she said , we all knew that Alice loved being the Maid Of Honor .

"ok ten minutes every one !"Alice said .All of a sudden my heart started to beat faster, my breath quickened and my palms where clammy. All theses possibilities ran through my head like what if I tripped while walking? I felt a pat on my back

"you will do fine" Angela reassured me

" thanks" I stuttered

"Lets go Bella" Alice said. I walked out the door knowing there was know turning back …but I was pretty sure I didn't want to.


	3. Goodbye for now changed name of chap

As the music started my cousin Aggie walked out as the flower girl her curly red hair bouncing up and down throwing petal on the ground then Angela Walked down gracefully in the peach colored slender dress. Last but least Alice waked down look jut as pretty as before getting ready, like a goddess to be exact(compared to me at least).Finally I entered with Charlie I was looking up a Edward for the first time he was amazing looking I felt as if my heart could just jump out of my chest his face seemed to glow by the dark night stars in the window above him. His mouth turned into my favorite crooked smile making me feel as if my legs where turning into jello. As I walked down towards him, all I could see was him and I felt love all around me inside and out. I finally had reached him.I turned around to charlie and hugged and kissed him,then whispered in his ear_i love with all my heart dad_.Charlie went to his seat with a big smile on his face and i took hands with Edwards they where cold but he gave me a reassuring squeeze. The Priest babbled on in till I heard the words I longed for _"You may kiss the bride" _Are kiss was quick but after the party we went to meadow under the stars holding hands and confessing childhood secrets.

"you are my soul Bella, I love you and i still cant believe you picked me Bella to live with forever,I truly do love you" Edward said with a honest look in his golden eyes And then he kissed me. His Kiss was long , we rolled in the grass just kissing, I couldn't get enough of him, his taste, his smell in till I felt Edward stiffen and looked up fear spread through his eyes like a wildfire. My mouth dropped open at the sight, my heart stopped beating for a moment. My worst fear was coming true what I had nightmares of and had longed them to end. There stood Aro.

"Bella dear, I overheard by a birdie that you and Edward, my dear friend Edward where to be Married see this upset me because first I was not invited and as it appears you are still and weak human" he sighed "however I am a fair man but once someone breaks a promise I have to put matters in to my own hands dear" He snickered as he said this.

"Get out of here Aro" Edward growled

"Oh Edward But the after party has just begun" He chuckled

"you where not invited because you are neither family or friend" Edward hissed making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"oh out to hurt me Edward? Well see where taking Bella, We see her as useful and promising!" Aro Cackled "don't you think so Felix?" Aro asked

"yes Bella does promising in many ways" he purred back licking his lips.

"well then now that we all agree Jane go ahead dear we know you want to!" he commanded. With that swiftly Jane stared at Edward making Edward crawl down into a fetal position his eyes bulging out

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but know one listened to me ,soon I was being picked up by Felix."let go of me" I hissed

"Don't worry Eddie will forget all about you" He chuckled, within minutes we where hopping onto a jet that was in the middle of a field."where Should we put her" Felix Asked

"She will enjoy the closet I presume" he Laughed. Soon I was locked up in the dark room that had to be 30 degrees and for a moment i couldn't believe what had just happened ,My brain could not process it but then I could hear the jet starting and taking off, tears streaming down my eyes as i realized i was separated from Edward my only love was down somewhere in the Field ,My head Started spinning as i thought of what they could possibly want from me.I hear Aro Chuckling from afar and then anger appeared in me,they think its all a game don't they, playing with others feelings.I hated them. I became tired and my last conscious thought was when will it ever end before dozing out.

**Did you like it well PLEASE REVIEW ! Good night i have to eat some ice cream and go to bed next story prob soon next day maybe**


	4. life goes on?

I Awoke to the dark room hungry and tired not knowing what time it was. My stomach grumbled my mind was still processing the disturbing reality. I was away from Edward…away really. I sat there for a minute in till the door opened ,I put my hand in front of my eyes for the light was very bright.

"hello dear Bella, we have come to tell you are plans"

"oh yah? Well let me go!" I screamed

"I'm afraid we can not help you with your request" he frowned making me wonder if the skin of his white face would shatter like a vase.

"Bella dear welcome to our family now you our sister do you understand?

"we would love your company" He said

"well I decline your request" I hissed

"however dear Bella you can not do so"

"and why"

"because you where not given a option"

"oh"

"yes dear try to make the best of it to start off what do you need?"

"I'm hungry"

"oh yes here is your food". He flung at me a bag of pretzels what I scarfed down in a second.

"well when do you want to be changed dear" he asked as if I had not responded a first time.

"I don't want to be changed" I replied back.

"indeed you do not but it will happen oh yes it will happen" He chuckled. Edward was gone I was gone and there was no point in fighting so I gave up.

"bite me" I said in a pained voice ,at least was a vampire and could find Edward some day somehow. In a second he was by my throat his sinister cold breath tingling on my neck and then I felt it, the pain that was so unbearable it made me want to rip out of my body but I couldn't ,I had to be strong or else I would look weak in front of Aro and he would see no use in me. I started to gasp for air my mortal days where coming to a end. I thought of the people I loved, cared for me and loved me. They where probley a ocean away by now. Three long days went by of pain and misery in till it just stopped like that. I got up and looked around I was on a bed the room was cold and damp but lovely looking with gold trimmed walls and marble floors.

"good morning lovely, now we need to train you" he said leaping to his feet by the olive green couch.

"train me?"

"indeed"

"why?"

"oh because we need to know your powers" He said with a smile

"oh"

"go and get dressed we put cloths in your closet" he said and then he was off.

I went to the closet and saw amazing designer clothing I put on a silk baby blue dress and black high heels . Now this was not my style but being in this family made me feel as if I had to dress to impress. I combed my hair and went down stairs on my way down I thought of a escape even though it felt very unlikely. As I entered the dining hall I caught Jane sitting on a sofa

"do you know where I will be trained?" I asked her politely

"Down the hall and to the left, oh and Bella don't act cheery your not leaving once you become a part of their life there's no stepping out" she said darkly.

This comment made me feel weak and naive they knew what I wanted to do and they where going to do everything in their power to stop it.


End file.
